Yu-Gi-Oh! T-Storm
by Cojobo
Summary: This is about the how the Six Samurais were created and why. Introduces Cody Yudai who will have to protect his father's legacy from the menace who wants to destroy the new Transformation monsters.
1. Chapter 1

Ok guys so the friend of mine who was helping me work on this kind of gave up on it. But I didn't want to give up on this fanfiction after how many positive reviews I received so I am editing the chapters that were already present in the last T-Storm fanfiction. I will also be finishing the fanfiction by writing the rest of the chapters to be included so please enjoy and review. Thank you

He has the flair of the Pegasus name – that's for sure. He also duels like a Pegasus . . . which means I'm in trouble.

The battle was laden with debris – both real and virtual – as both of us increased the intensity of our turns and our moves. Whenever I felt like could finally deliver the final blow, he would always counter with a well place trap card, or a special ability which would deny me victory. I had come here for one last duel, to do what each Yudai had done before me from the time our family heirloom – our cards – were created.

It was my grandfather who created the Synchro Samurai which became an integral part of this deck – Legendary Six Samurai – Shi En.

And it was my father who had crafted the Xyz Equivalent – Shadow of the Six Samurai – Shien.

Neither of them, however, were able to survive this particular encounter – destroyed by my opponent's powerful Toon monsters, and sweat began to drip from my forehead as I realized the sudden weight of my wager had put me in a very dangerous situation. If I won my opponent would have to design a brand new card for my deck. But if my opponent won my Six Samurai deck – my family legacy – would be lost to him. So I cannot lose this duel for my ancestors and for my son. Our fathers had clashed before, with my family name bearing the victory, but as I stared at the swords of Revealing Light blocking me from attacking, it dawned on me that I had no strategy...and with only one card in my hand it was looking bleak.

"You fight bravely, as I expected of a member of the Yudai family." Mino Pegasus cooed, his faced partially obscured by long, flowing waves of hair – much in the same manner as his grandfather. "But you should have stayed where you belong." "My father told me about you, your family, your deck and how to defeat you." "Your strategies are the same as your father's and your grandfather's before him." "It's quite pathetic actually." "You might as well give up now." Shut up you don't know what you're talking about. It's not just my heart and soul that is in this deck. But also my father's and my grandfather's so I cannot lose!

The Blue Eyes Toon Dragon and Toon Dark Magician Girl were two of his most powerful Toon monsters to date. But luckily he wasn't able to take my Legendary Six Samurai - Shi En with his Comic Hand card earlier in the duel. It was hard not to stare at his Blue Eyes Toon Dragon with it's obnoxious grin. It seemed to be as cocky ass Mino or even more so. Toon Dark Magician Girl gave a creepy giggle as if it could read my mind. Unfortunately getting attacked by both his monsters meant taking a combined onslaught of 5000 points of battle damage that would end it all for me.

Do you know how Legendary Six Samurai – Shi En came to be? Yugi beat your grandfather, Kaiba beat your grandfather, even my own grandfather beat your grandfather. Yugi won The Ties of Friendship, Kaiba won Blue Eyes Shining Dragon and Pyramid of Light, and my grandfather won the opportunity to design a brand new monster that would change the game. The Synchro monster. My Legendary Six Samurai – Shi En!

Eventually my father would go on to beat your father and he as well got to create a new monster that every player in the game would grow to love. The Xyz monster my Shadow of the Six Samurai – Shien.

Your father and grandfather won because they cheated! If they cheated please do explain how they cheated. From what each of them told me was they believed in themselves and in their decks just like how Yugi won his duel against your grandfather. That's not cheating. That is something you and your whole Pegasus family have yet to understand. I came here to strengthen my deck and if I win you will keep your end of our deal just as I will keep my end of the deal.

It's fitting that I would duel the grandson of the founder of Duel Monsters in his grandfather's old castle that once hosted one of the most legendary tournaments in the history of Duel Monsters. The very place where Yugi made his mark on this world.

Blue Eyes Toon Dragon and Toon Dark Magician Girl attack him directly and take down the rest of his life points.

Both of them were happy to obey their master's orders. His Blue Eyes Toon Dragon was the first to attempt to attack me directly.

Go Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! This is one of my favorite cards. It negates your attack then I can set it back face down without sending it to the graveyard. But I still took the direct attack by Toon Dark Magician Girl for the second time. Now my life points were down to half of what they were at the beginning of our duel.

The Six Samurai are a powerful force to be reckoned with but you sadly are quite the opposite. I guess the prowess of your father and grandfather didn't rub off onto you. I end my turn.

At least his father and his grandfather were a lot nicer in their duels. They were creepy nice but nice still the same. Mino Pegasus is a teenager but still acts like a spoiled brat. If I don't draw the card I need here and now then it will be all over for me and I won't be able to pass my deck onto my son.

My turn, I draw! My hand was shaking, but not because I was scared. Even though I was scared, it was not because of the duel. I was scared because I may not be able to pass down the Six Samurai deck to my son. This is the very reason I'm dueling Mino Pegasus.

You say that I'm weak. You claim I'm gonna lose. Well I got some news for you. What's that? Mino Pegasus asked. A Yudai never gives up and we go down fighting.

I activated my spell card as I said this. Go Soul Charge! With this card I am able to bring back any number of monsters from my grave but I lose 1000 life points for each one that I summon and I can't conduct my battle phase this turn.

A lot of good that will do you my opponent mocked. The symbol of the Six Samurai appeared in front of my feet and out shot three of my Six Samurai monsters. I summon from my graveyard Kamon, Shadow, and Shi En! My life points were reduced to 1000 for bringing back those three but it was all worth it.

I activate Kamon's special ability I target a face-up Spell or Trap and destroy it. So I choose to destroy your Toon World. With the destruction of Toon World came the destruction of both his Toon Monsters as well. With that I end my turn. The Swords of Revealing Light were now gone due to it being three turns since Mino played Swords of Revealing Light.

There's no point in us continuing any further. Your Legendary Six Samurai – Shi En will negate the next Toon World I play. So I forfeit the duel. You win.

Well since you won our duel. What do you want for my end of the deal?

I need you to make me a card ...


	2. Chapter 2

It was late, very late, heaven knows what my parents will say when I get home after being out past curfew. But I couldn't pass up this opportunity to duel, this opportunity to finally win. Sure dueling is about having fun, but it feels good to win too right?

Anyway Raymond knew I wouldn't pass up the chance to finally win in a duel. I haven't exactly won a duel, yet. He definitely had a cocky smirk on his face with him having Gaia, Knight the Force of Earth on the field. The strongest monster on the field I might add. With only my Kagemusha of the Blue Flame to protect me.

Next I activate Fairy Meteor Crush said Raymond. Adding insult to injury not only did his monster have 2600 attack points but it could now inflict piercing damage which only meant trouble for me. It looked like I was gonna lose with him about ready to inflict 2200 points of damage to my life points and I only had 1000 remaining.

Gaia attack his puny monster and finish this! My life points fell straight down to zero. My self confidence I had at the beginning of the duel slowly diminished. I was stupid for thinking I could beat him. I had lost our deal to cough up our rarest card in our deck. I was stupid for agreeing to that as well. Cough up your Kagemusha or I will make you.

He grabbed me by my shirt and lifted me in the air to show how much stronger he was than me and not afraid to hurt me. You lost Cody a deal's a deal. There was no one around to help me. No one I could call for help. Just cocky Raymond and I.

Just hand it over and I'll let you go. Fine here you go. He took it from me and turned around and punched me straight in the stomach before he walked away chuckling to himself. As I fell forward my deck blew away with the wind. Not only did I lose my favorite card but my deck as well.

Next time you duel someone make sure you can win. Otherwise don't duel at all loser...and don't let me catch you on that train to Dueling University either. You don't belong there and you sure as heck don't deserve to go to that school. Only the best deserve to go there and I'm one of them.

I'm just glad my dad was in bed. I wouldn't want him to see me like this in his poor state. I would lie and tell him I was alright but he could always tell when I was lying. He called it the "Yudai Intuition". There's no way I was gonna be able to go to Dueling University since I no longer had a deck.

Even though I tried to sneak to my room without being seen or heard. Unfortunately I am not a ninja. Where were you young man? Do you know how late it is? You are well past your curfew. I was hanging with some friends, I lied. Out with friends til 12:35 A.M.? I don't think so.

Sorry mom I would have called but I lost my phone. Well your father wants to have a word with you about the entrance exams. He has a birthday present for you. He's asleep but since he wants to talk to you, you will have to be the one to wake him up. Yes Mom, sorry for worrying you.

I headed to the room where he's been sleeping ever since he came home from the hospital. The leukemia has done a number on his body. Which made me wish he didn't have to suffer. That's when I noticed a small package in his hand.

Come in son there is something you and I need to discuss. As I flipped the switch to the room and the room went bright, I noticed all the different duel monsters posters on the walls. I wanted to talk to you about your entrance exam for Dueling University that you will have in the morning. I have something for you that I received from my father when I turned eighteen.

I know you're being bullied Cody. He took your deck didn't he? Well actually the wind did. But before that he took my Kagemusha of the Blue Flame. Cody I have something to give you it's an old family heirloom it was passed down to my father, who passed it down to me, and now I'm passing it down to you. It will help you with your duels in the future.

He unwrapped the package in his hands. To my surprise they were cards and not just any cards but a deck. You've never seen this deck because this is the deck I used growing up. I stopped using this deck just before you were born.

I can't take this deck, it's yours not mine. It's your deck now. With it you will become one of the best duelists in the world. I'm sure you will make me proud.

"Cody Yudai – you are now the master of the Six Samurai".

As I turned the first card around I noticed how familiar it was. It looked just liked my Kagemusha of the Blue Flame. Except this monster was wearing more armor than my original Kagemusha.

Kagemusha of the Six Samurai

Dad I love them. I'll take real good care of them I promise. I'm sure you will my son. I rushed to him with a hug and despite the frail state he was in, he hugged me back. I knew as I hugged him if I made it into Dueling University, I wouldn't see him again.

I love you Dad. I love you too son.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up rather quick with my alarm blaring in my ear, I slammed my fist on the alarm to finally shut it up. I would have to try my best not to be late for the train to the Dueling University entrance exams especially since I don't want to disappoint my father after he gave me a brand new deck that he promised me that would guarantee victory in my entrance exam.

As I passed by my Dad's room I whispered my silent goodbyes as he slept. Hoping I would do my best to make him proud. Hoping I would see him again I had to focus on getting to the train so it wouldn't leave without me. Not sure if I would see Raymond there but hoping I would so I could challenge him and get back my original Kagemusha.

Since it is a three hour train ride to Dueling University I was hoping I could give my deck a good once over before the entrance exams.

As I hopped onto the train I came into full view of Raymond. As he saw me he headed toward me with obvious agitation on his face.

I thought I told you that you don't belong at Dueling University. As he said this I headed in the opposite direction not wanting to stick around to find out what they were planing on doing to me.

Come back here you little punk! Yelled Raymond.

As they surrounded me I had nowhere to run. So did you manage to find your cards after they blew in the wind? I don't even know why you're going to Dueling University. You don't even have a deck with you.

Oh don't I? As I asked Raymond had a confused look on his face. You don't have a deck. I took your Kagemusha as part of our deal and the rest of your cards blew away in the wind when I gave you a right good punch in the gut.

Well I hate to disappoint you but I got a brand new deck that was better than my old deck. We'll see about that, said Raymond. We are dueling and you can't back out of it. I need to remind you why it's a waste of time for you to be heading to the entrance exams.

Well I'm glad that you've accepted you can't back out of this duel. Since you were planning on going to Dueling University you are gonna be expected to duel and duel a lot of people. It's called Dueling University for a reason.

As both our life points read 8000 we both drew are opening hands ready to start the duel.

Losers like you don't deserve to go first so I will be going first since I'm a winner. I place one card face down and set one monster face down and end my turn.

My turn, I draw, I set a monster in face down defense mode and set one card face down. Now it's your turn Raymond, let's see what you got.

I'll show you what I got, I summon the tuner monster Dark Tinker. Now I flip my face down monster face up which is Humanoid Slime. Now I tune Dark Tinker with Humanoid Slim to synchro summon, Gaia Knight the Force of Earth. Next I equip from my hand Fairy Meteor Crush to my Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth. This is the same card I used to beat you last time. Gaia, Knight the Force of Earth attack and destroy his face down monster. Flipping up to reveal one of my new monsters Shien's Footsoldier. Thanks for that because now I get to special summon 1 Level 3 or level Six Samurai monster from my deck. Ok but you still take damage. He said this as I lost 2300 life points leaving me with 5700 life points remaining. The one I choose is Six Samurai – Yaichi! Well I set one card face down and end my turn.

Well now it's my turn. I activate my face down card Six Style Dual Wield. Since the only monster I control is a face up Six Samurai monster I can target two cards you control and return them to the hand. So I return your Gaia, Knight the Force of Earth and one of your face down cards. Next I normal summon Kagemusha of the Six Samurai and tune Kagemusha of the Six Samurai with Yaichi to synchro summon Legendary Six Samurai – Shi En. Now Shi En attack him directly. I activate my face down Mirror Force now your Shi En is destroyed. I thought my monster was more powerful than that. It is you just never thought to use his special ability to negate my Mirror Force and destroy it. That's what makes you a loser you get brand new strong cards and you don't even know how to use them. I set a card face down and end my turn.

My turn Raymond said I draw. Now I normal summon Marauding Captain and with his special I special summon Comrade Swordsman of Landstar. Next I tune Comrade Swordsman of Landstart with Marauding Captain to synchro summon Gaia, Knight the Force of Earth once again. Now I have him attack you directly and you lose another 2600 life points. Cody's life points were reduced to 3100. Next I activate Poison of the Old Man to inflict you with 800 points of damage. Now you only have 2300 life points. On my next turn I will finish you off. Now it's your last move loser you're gonna want to make it count.

This is just perfect he's reduced my life points to 2300 and I haven't even touched his life points. Not only that but he also has a monster with 2600 attack points I don't know if I can win this. Wait what am I saying my dad would never give up and neither will I. I draw. First I activate the spell Shien's Dojo. With this card whenever I normal or special summon a six samurai monster it gains a bushido counter then I get to send it to the graveyard and summon a six samurai or shien effect monster with a level equal to the number of bushido counters on it.

Next I activate Double Edged Sword Technique and bring back Shi En and Yaichi. One bushido counter was place on Shien's Dojo. Next I normal summon Spirit and another counter was placed on Shien's Dojo. Next I equip Spirit to Shi En. Now Shi En gains 500 ATK points and when he destroys your Gaia I will get to draw a new card. Next I special summon from my hand Grandmaster of the Six Samurai. Another counter appeared on Shien's Dojo. I send Shien's Dojo to the grave to special summon Yariza from my deck. Now Shi En attack his Gaia, as Gaia was destroyed Raymond's life points went down by 400. Cody drew a new card thanks to Spirit's effect. Now he was at 7600 life points. Yariza attack directly. Raymond lost another 1000. Raymond life points 6600. Yaichi and Grandmaster attack him directly as well. Raymond took a combined total of 3400 from those two attacks. Raymond's life points now stand at 3200. Well looks like you couldn't beat me Cody. You're still hopeless like you always have been.

Oh really Raymond because I'm about to finish you off. I use the quick play spell Six Scrolls of the Samurai. With this I tribute both Shi En and Yariza to Special Summon Great Shogun Shien from my deck. Now Shogun attack him directly. Shogun reduced his life points to a mere 700. You said you were gonna finish me off well looks like it was just a bluff. Not quite Raymond I activate my final card Cunning of the Six Samurai. This handy quick play spell lets me send a face up Six Samurai monster I control to the grave to bring back a Six Samurai from my grave. So I send Grandmaster to the graveyard to bring back Shi En. As Shi En attacked directly Raymond tried to activate his face down Dimensional Prison but this time Cody remembered to use his monster's special ability.

Get him boys! He doesn't deserve a deck like that. Only I deserve a deck as powerful as that.

As Raymond was about to steal Cody's deck the conductor stopped him and handed Cody his deck back as he escorted Cody to another train carriage. You are one incredible duelist said the conductor. Thanks but I'm brand new with this deck replied Cody. Well keep practicing and good look at Dueling University said the conductor as he went on his way.


End file.
